Anchor
by Taam.xo
Summary: Alaina Parry has always had her life in order until she was kidnapped and rumoured to be fed love potions. Now back for her seventh year with little memories from what really happened that summer. She tries to sort through the mess, and Draco isn't making things any easier. But then again he's always been the one consistency in her life.


_**A/N: So this is my first HP story hopefully you all like it! The first few chapters are quite slow as I try to bring my plot together. Please review and let me know if you like or even if you hate it! **_

_**The song Alaina and Draco dance to I imagined to be 'You and Me.' By Lifehouse. Ah listen to this while reading that bit :)**_

_**P.S someone who can write a better summary please PM me!**_

_**Review Review Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize throughout this story.**_

"_Ali," His voice, a sound now burned into her brain. She spun around and sure enough he came running towards her. Alaina's legs started to move towards him and she leapt into his arms. "I thought…." His voice crack as it broke off unable to say what he wanted._

"_I'm okay" She whispered relieved he was here in her arms and not captured hauled up in a cell or worst. _

"_I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," His hazel brown eyes met her blue eyes and she couldn't breathe, chills ran up her skin unable to tear her eyes from his gaze._

"_Shh," She held him tighter, "I'm okay…we're okay,"_

"_No, you don't understand," He took a deep breath. "I love you Alaina." _

Alaina shot up in her bed, panting. Goose bumps rose on her arms as the cold air hit her sweaty body. She jumped as she heard someone banging on her door, scrambling to answer it, she almost tripped on her sheets as they tangled at her feet as she got to the door to open it.

"I've been knocking for ages Alaina, it is unbecoming to keep your Mother waiting." She squinted and rubbed her temples as her Mother bristled past her holding an extravagant royal blue gown. Watching her Mother hang up the gown in her closet Alaina got a better look at it. It was beautiful, a full length halter style with diamonds glittering the straps from what she could tell it had no back and she assumed her Father had not been around to help her Mother pick it.

"What's the dress for?" She asked her Mother as her Mother stepped back to look at her. She glared at her daughter's appearance. Alaina knew her Mother was itching to give her a lecture on the proper behaving of a girl of status as high the Parry's.

"How can you just lay around sleeping all day," Her Mother sighed heading over to the window and ripping open the curtains. "A respectable pureblood lady is up before the sun."

"The healers said I needed rest," She said squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light now flooding her bedroom.

Her Mother gaze softened as she walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sweetheart you've been resting for weeks, you need to stop wallowing in self-pity."

Alaina nodded her head before giving her Mother a small smile. "The dress?" she questioned.

"The Malfoy's are hosting a ball tonight, your Father requested we attend as a family." She smiled. Alaina held in a groan, a ball at the Malfoy's would mean all her friends would be there, friends she had been avoiding since she returned from St Mungo's weeks ago. "Now I'm going to deliver your sisters dress, get in the shower and start to getting ready, I'll be back to do your hair once you're done."

She stripped off and heading straight for her bathroom room, she ran the hot water and stepped in letting the steaming hot water wash into her muscles. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a soft towel before blow drying her dark luscious locks. She looked up at saw her reflection in the mirror, her hair hung over her left shoulder as she dried it, her sun kissed skin smooth and shiny; she gently touched the light pink scar that rang across her collar bone. Then she finally met her own eyes in the mirror, as blue as the sky on a cloudless day but they didn't hold the warmth they used to, the warmth that added to her beauty, they were hallow, an empty shell of what used to be. She sighed in frustration as she felt another headache coming on as she tried to recall her memories but was met with nothing.

Finally dressed and ready she headed down the grand stair case of the Parry Manor and into the drawing room where the large fire place her family used to Floo was located. Her parents and sister all stood waiting.

"Oh darling you look beautiful," Her Mother beamed, who was dressed in a deep red gown, her dark hair fell straight down to her shoulders. It always amazed Alaina how her sister got her Father's blonde hair while she had her Mothers dark locks and her blue eyes.

"Finally," Her sister snapped, Amelia and Alaina's relationship was quite strained at times. Her younger sister being quite jealous of her older sibling. Alaina got to Hogwarts first, she got better grades, and she had most of the Hogwarts male attention. While Amelia had good grades and many male suitors it seemed to her, she was always out done by her sister.

"Amelia you floo first," Her Mother told her sister who nodded and disappeared into the fireplace. Followed by her parents, Alaina sighed and seriously thought about not going but she knew she'd be in trouble so she grabbed a hand full of powder and followed her parents.

"Oh Alaina there you are, look how beautiful you look." Almost immediately she was pulled into a tight hug by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy, you look enchanting this evening," Alaina smiled politely.

"How charming your daughter is Abigail," Narcissa smiled to her Mother who beamed at Alaina proudly. "I came to visit you a few times in St Mungo's but you were so worn out you were a sleep most of the time."

"I appreciate you visiting me even if I wasn't conscious," She said quickly hoping the subject would be changed.

Narcissa smiled, "Go into the hall dear, most of your friends have already arrived." Alaina nodded and heading through the door taking a big breath as she headed over to the table she spotted her friends sitting at.

"Ali," Daphne squealed excitedly. "I'd hope you'd be here tonight, since you never replied to my owls." Every head at the table turned to take in her presence. Most of the table smiled at her arrival while Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott got up to hug her.

"Sorry Daph, I was bent out of shape. I could barely wrap my head around what happened." Alaina apologised. She spotted Pansy Parkinson and was met with a hateful glare and Pansy immediately turned to drape her arms over Draco Malfoy who she was seated next too. Alaina immediately met Draco's penetrating gaze and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Alaina and Draco had quite the history, knowing each other all their lives. Draco had been Alaina's first crush when she was seven, failing to rid the unwanted crush it built up over the years. Although Draco never showed any interest in her until she blossomed in their fourth year. He made it clear to everyone that he meant to pursue her and threatened any boy who plucked up the courage to talk to her. Although she was flattered at he's displays she never gave into him, and a game of cat and mouse started. It seemed she only responded to his advances when he stopped paying attention to her and then when he did she stopped responding. Things only seemed to get worst after when Aden Warner came into the picture.

Alaina frowned at the memory and sat down between Blaise and Theodore reaching for the punch in the middle of the table hoping like all the balls before it had been spiked with fire whiskey. Shooting back the cup, she'd been right when she felt the burn go down her throat.

"Ease up Ali," Theodore said swatting her hand away as she reached for the punch again.

"Let her go Theo," Daphne came to her rescue, "She'll need it after what happened this summer."

"I can't believe that Mudblood Warner thought he'd get away with it," Theo glared at the table. Alaina poured herself another drink and shotted it back once again starting to feel a small buzz. She kept her head down not wanting to look up and meet the sympathetic gazes she knew she'd receive.

"Did your Father Avada Kedavra him when he caught you?" Blaise asked. Alaina shook her head and she saw Draco get up from the table.

"Warner apparated away first sight of him." She said quietly. She saw a familiar hand held out to her and she glanced behind her to see Draco overing her his hand.

"Dance with me." He's voice softer then she'd ever heard it.

"I don't want to dance," She sighed, she didn't want to be in the centre with everyone staring at her more than they already were. She wanted to stay sitting at the table hiding away drinking the punch.

"Do you want to be the one to explain to your Mother why you refused a dance with me?" he gestured over to where her Mother stood smiling with glee with his own Mother ushering her to except he's offer.

"Only so I don't get a lecture." She said excepting his hand and he led her to the dance floor. She ignored Pansy's glare and the rest of the smug faces of their friends at the table. He pulled her close holding her hand up and wrapped the other around her waist, his palm resting on her bare lower back. She cursed her Mother for the dress as the contact sent chills up her spine.

"Any lower and I'll hex you," She snapped at him, before resting her other hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, at least act like you know me," He purred and she wrapped her arm around he's neck, narrowing the space between them. He silently twirled her around the floor as they began to waltz like they had many time before.

"Are you okay?" she heard him ask suddenly and she tore her gaze away from the hateful look her sister had been giving her from the other side of the room and looked up into he's eyes and she regretted it instantly as she was pulled into a trance. He was always so guarded and hid he's emotions just like his Father taught him but whenever it was just the two of them he dropped he's mask and she could read him like a book and her heart thumped loudly as she saw the concern in he's eyes.

"Yes," She nodded.

"I owled you a few times but you never replied." He said looking away from her gaze.

"I didn't reply to anyone," She shrugged.

"I noticed." He's tone was harsher now.

"I'm sorry I worried you," She said and his eyes snapped back to hers and held her gaze as she fort of a blush.

"I missed you Lai," He pulled her closer leaning in as though he were to kiss her, she shivered as called her the name she never let anyone else use. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was certain he would hear it.

"Drake," She whispered stopping him in his tracks, he pulled back with his annoyance written all over his face. "I need some air," Alaina sighed left his embrace and wandered outside into the cool night air.


End file.
